Tatsu Rokujou
by shorinai
Summary: Winter's coming, and Kaoru gets kidnapped. But what happens then? WARNING: some parts deal with ADULT THEMES, each chapter is rated individually. Full warnings inside. [DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1

Tatsu Rokujou Chapter 1 Warning! Warning! This is a Not Happy Fic! If you're looking for WAFF, GO ELSEWHERE. Each chapter of this story will be rated for ONLY ITS OWN CONTENT. Chapters will include RAPE, ANGST, and possible VIOLENCE (besides rape, that is; and I say possibly because I don't know how well I write it or how much may be required). 

This chapter is rated: **G**

If you are NOT AN ADULT, DO NOT READ THIS. Neither I, nor the FFN are responsible for bruised morals or psyches. If you do not want to read about the subjects written of in the above paragraphs, push the BACK button on your browser. You have been warned. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin. Lots of people and companies with lots more money than I have do. This was written for fun (well, maybe not _fun_, considering the content), and I receive no profit for it besides the comments of the readers (Review :nudge nudge hint hint: ). 

On with the fic! 

thoughts>>   
{[flashbacks]} 

_/^\v/^\v/^\v/O\v/^\v/^\v/^\_   
  
  


READ THE WARNING BEFORE PROCEEDING FURTHER   
Tatsu Rokujou   
Chapter 1   
By [Lady Shorinai][1]

  
  
  


The morning was peaceful, the air crisp with the first touch of autumn. The sky was clear, and the loudest sound to be heard in the dojo was the *snap* of laundry Kenshin was about to hang out to dry. Kaoru paused for a moment on the porch to watch, smiling, before stepping into her geta. "I'm going shopping," she called to the redhead by the laundry tub. 

A smiling face turned toward her. "Are you sure you don't want some company, de gozaru ka?" 

"I'm alright, Kenshin. I'll see you later." 

"Have a successful trip, Kaoru-dono." He turned back to the laundry as she walked out the gate. 

_/^\v/O\v/^\_ 

The woman tending the store looked up and smiled at her before turning back to the customer she was with. Kaoru smiled back and began looking through the racks of fabric and ready-made clothes. A few minutes later the saleslady wrapped a bundle in paper, money was exchanged, and she turned to Kaoru. 

"Konnichiwa, Kamiya-san. What can I do for you today?" 

"Konnichiwa, Isoda-san. I'm looking for a kimono." 

"And would this be for you?" 

"No; this one's for Kenshin. His clothes are so threadbare, he needs some new ones. Especially with winter coming up." 

"Ah, yes. It wouldn't do to have him catch cold, now would it? I've got a few lovely pieces in black...." 

He has painful memories attached to black....>> "No black. Well, maybe a little black, but not mostly black." 

"Do you have a color in mind, then?" 

Kaoru gently touched a bolt of violet silk, and absent smile on her face. "Purple. To bring out his eyes." 

Isoda looked a little surprised. "Purple eyes? That's unusual." 

She blushed and looked at her hand resting on the fabric. "I like them." 

"Well I'm afraid the only thing I have in purple right now is an obi." 

Her face fell. "Oh." 

"If you like, I could make something." The seamstress, having made most of Kaoru's clothing since her mother died, knew the younger woman wasn't very good with a needle and thread. 

"I don't know if I have that much money." 

"Because it's you, Kamiya-san, I can make it for no more than I would charge you for one of yours." 

"Isoda-san, are you sure? That much money—" 

"Kaoru-chan, I wouldn't offer it if I didn't mean it. Now, you liked that silk?" 

"It's exquisite." 

"Would a kimono out of that suit your gentleman friend?" 

"It would look wonderful on him." 

"Then that it shall be." 

"But, Isoda-san—" Smiling brown eyes turned to the young woman. "You're sure?" 

"I'm sure. Now, how tall is he?" 

"A little taller than me. And wider in the shoulders." 

Isoda quickly took down a few notes and pulled the bolt from the shelf. "This will take a week, maybe two. I'll send Seiki-chan over with it when it's done, alright?" 

"Okay. Here." Kaoru passed the other woman about half the contents of her wallet. 

Isoda bowed. "A pleasure doing business with you, Kamiya-san." 

Kaoru bowed back. "Thank you for your service, Isoda-san." Pleased, she left the shop. Real reason done. Now, for the cover.>> At the jeweler's stall, after a few minutes deliberation, she picked out a hairpin in the shape of a dragon. After securing it in her raven tresses, she went to the Akabeko to pick up lunch. Yahiko was working there today, and was supposed to have told Tae she would be coming by for it. 

"Hey, busu!" the short, spiky-haired boy said as she came into the Akabeko. 

"Yahiko-kun, be polite to the customers," Tae gently admonished. "Now, go get Kaoru-chan's order." He disappeared into the kitchen. "He_ is_ learning, Kaoru-chan." 

"Sometimes I wish he would learn faster." 

Tae chuckled. "Is that a new hairpin?" 

Kaoru smiled. "Yes. What do you think?" Yahiko reappeared with the food. 

"It's lovely." 

"It looks like you've got a snake in your hair," the boy said as he handed her the order. "Better take it out before you go home or Kenshin'll think Medusa's comin'.(1)" 

Kaoru would have hit him if her hands hadn't been full—but they were, so she settled for a glare and a growl before thanking Tae and walking out. Her annoyance with Yahiko kept her so preoccupied she didn't notice the man until they ran into each other. She managed to keep hold of the food, but just barely. 

"Gomen nasai," they said in unison, bowing. Then, smiling, they blushed. 

He spoke next. "Truly, I'm sorry. I should have been watching where I was going. Are you alright?" 

"Oh, yes; I'm fine. But it's as much my fault as yours; I wasn't watching where I was going, either. Are _you_ alright?" 

"I'm fine. But, as long as I've already stopped you, would you mind if I asked you for directions? I've never been in Tokyo before." 

"Not at all. Where are you headed?" 

"Shinkirou." 

"The ryokan? It's not far from here, but is kind of hard to get to. I'd better show you the way." 

"I don't want to inconvenience you." 

"It's no trouble. This way." 

A few blocks and a conversation about the rise in the prices of tofu later, they parted company. 

_/^\v/O\v/^\_ 

Kenshin looked out the gate for the third time in five minutes. It was well past noon; Kaoru had said she would bring home lunch. Though he knew she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself in most situations, he couldn't help but worry when he didn't know where she was for so long. Both his expression and his fingers playing anxiously about the grip of his sakabatou told Yahiko something was wrong when he came home that afternoon. 

"Busu didn't try to cook something for lunch, did she? There should have been plenty to eat from the Akabeko." 

"She _did_ get to the Akabeko then?" 

Yahiko nodded. "This morning, like she told us. Why?" 

"She hasn't come home yet." 

A frown appeared on the boy's face. "That food was hot; she would have come straight home." 

"I'm gong to look for her. Stay here in case she comes back." Without waiting for an answer, he went off down the street. 

It was nearly dark when he got back. He hadn't found any trace of her. Yahiko, sitting on the front porch, looked up hopefully when he came in but the expression fell when the redhead closed the gate behind him. Rising, the boy met the rurouni halfway down the walk. 

Kenshin wanted to say something to reassure him but couldn't find the words. 

Yahiko found it too painful to look at Kenshin's blank face. He dropped his head. "Saitoh's inside." 

Hard blue eyes narrowed. If the wolf had come for a fight, this night Kenshin would gladly provide one. Purposefully, he stepped inside. 

"Battousai," Saitoh said without turning around. "I had come to warn you that girls around tanuki-girl's age have been disappearing in large numbers lately, but the boy tells me I may already be too late. Have _you_ anything to say on it?" 

There was a pause, as though eternity had suddenly decided to fill the room, and the tension between the two men became so thick Saitoh felt he might drown if he dared to inhale. Finally, Kenshin opened his mouth, and time was in motion again. 

"I have a missing person to report.(2)" 

"So she _is_ gone." 

"Hai. Do you have any leads on any of the disappearances?" 

"Unless you are brought in on the case, Battousai, I can't tell you anything. What time did she go missing and what was she wearing?" 

"She stopped at the Akabeko before noon to pick up lunch. She was wearing her yellow kimono." 

"I assume you've already checked the path she normally takes to the Akabeko?" 

"Aa. There was no sign of anything unusual." 

Saitoh nodded and rose. "My people will check the route too, of course." He turned to go, but at the door the weight of the redhead's gaze made him pause. "I'll inform you when we find something." And he was gone. 

A minute later, Yahiko came in. "What'd he want?" the boy asked quietly. 

"He came to warn me about girls going missing." 

Yahiko took in both the redhead's neutral tone of voice and shuttered expression. He came too late.>> "Ne, Kenshin, aren't you hungry?" he asked in a half-hearted attempt to lighten the mood. 

There was a pause before he answered. "It is rather late isn't it?" He looked at the boy. "Have you eaten?" 

"No. I was waiting...." Realizing he was about to say "for you and Kaoru", Yahiko just let the sentence drop. 

Kenshin's eyes slid to the small figure beside him. Waiting for me and her. I _will_ get her back, Yahiko. On my life, I will get her back.>> "I'll make some soup." 

The two walked in silence to the kitchen.   
  


To Be Continued 

Please, Review!!! Onegai shimasu! 

_/^\v/^\v/^\v/O\v/^\v/^\v/^\_ 

You're probably wondering what the title means. I don't know if it actually makes sense in Japanese, but I can tell you the translations of the individual words.   
tatsu - dragon   
rokujou - the six emotions of joy, anger, sorrow, pleasure & love, and hatred 

battousai - what Kenshin was called during the Bakumatsu   
rurouni - wandering/masterless samurai   
ryokan - Japanese hotel/inn   
shinkirou - mirage 

(1) I don't think they'd actually know about Greek mythology, but it was just so perfect....   
(2) I know now, in the USA, you have to wait 48 hours before you can report an adult missing; I don't know what the laws of Meiji Japan were, so I'm just going to assume he can do this already.   


   [1]: mailto:shorinai@yahoo.com



	2. Chapter 2

Tatsu Rokujou Chapter 2 Warning! Warning! This is a Not Happy Fic! If you're looking for WAFF, GO ELSEWHERE. Each chapter of this story will be rated for ONLY ITS OWN CONTENT. Chapters will include RAPE, ANGST, and possible VIOLENCE (besides rape, that is; and I say possibly because I don't know how well I write it or how much may be required). 

This chapter is rated: **NC-17 [contains rape]**

If you are NOT AN ADULT, DO NOT READ THIS. Neither I, nor the FFN are responsible for bruised morals or psyches. If you do not want to read about the subjects written of in the above paragraphs, push the BACK button on your browser. You have been warned. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin. Lots of people and companies with lots more money than I have do. This was written for fun (well, maybe not _fun_, considering the content), and I receive no profit for it besides the comments of the readers (Review :nudge nudge hint hint: ). 

On with the fic! 

thoughts>>   
{[flashbacks]} 

_/^\v/^\v/^\v/O\v/^\v/^\v/^\_   
  
  


READ THE WARNING BEFORE PROCEEDING FURTHER   
Tatsu Rokujou   
Chapter 2   
By [Lady Shorinai][1]

  
  
  


She couldn't see. 

She was fairly certain blindfolded, but couldn't check. Her arms had been tied above her head, her legs tied so she could barely bend them. She was stretched out between soft sheets—she could wiggle enough to know that much—but was naked otherwise. There was a rag in her mouth, which was removed twice a day when silent hands fed her and put a pot beneath her for her waste. 

It was the third day she'd spent like this. 

Alone, her mind wandered down a now-familiar path. Kenshin. I know you're looking, but can you find me? _I_ don't even know where I am.>> She heard the door open, and footsteps entered the room. What? It hasn't been a day yet.>> Someone walked across the room and lifted the sheet off her. She shivered as the cool air touched places not normally exposed. 

A male voice made an appreciative sound. 

She heard the rustle of fabric, then something warm and solid settled between her legs, pushing her thighs apart. There was hot breath on her skin a moment before his mouth enveloped her left nipple. At the same time, a calloused hand sought out her womanhood and began rubbing her center. Kaoru moaned. It didn't feel _bad,_ exactly, but it did feel wrong. She vainly tried to ask him to stop, but the gag kept her from forming words. A hot, needy sensation grew low in her belly, and she soon had to fight the urge to rock her hips and get more pressure from his hand. 

What's happening? I don't want this. Stop! Please, stop. Please…>> She felt tears welling up in her eyes. 

She moaned again and shuddered as a wave of pleasure rolled through her body. 

His mouth disappeared from her breast. 

The next thing she knew, something large was moving in and out of her womanhood. It hurt; she couldn't keep herself from whimpering. 

His large hands, one slick with liquids, slid over her skin from elbows to breasts to hips and back again. He was leaning over her—she could smell his breath—but thankfully he wasn't kissing her. 

She could feel the wave building again, much as she hated it. When it washed over her this time, she vaguely felt something explode from him, flow into her. 

She felt sick. 

He pulled out and covered her again. Once more she heard the rustle of fabric, them his footsteps as he left the room. 

That night, the silent hands washed her and changed the sheets. 

After she cried herself to sleep, a vision of a redhead with sad, disappointed, violet eyes haunted her dreams. 

_/^\v/O\v/^\_ 

Kenshin was helping the police search. He wasn't certain what had happened to make him be invited to join them, but he had a feeling he owed Mibu's Wolf a thank-you. It at least gave him something to do. Yahiko was staying home, in case someone went there looking for them. Kaoru had been missing for nearly a week. He was losing sleep. Too tired, distracted, and anxious to worry about his mental state, his eyes were flashing amber more and more often. 

That morning he was walking down a side street not used by most of the residents of Tokyo. A gleam caught his eye from a small pile of rubbish no one had gotten around to cleaning up yet. He went over to check it out. 

A dragon-shaped, silver hairpin, in the midst of what looked like the smashed-up remains of take-out buckets. What food there may have been was long gone, no doubt eaten by the animal scavengers that live in all cites. After briefly going through the small pile he came across a piece of one of the buckets with writing on it. If you made assumptions for the missing pieces, it said "Akabeko". 

"What's so interesting, Battousai?" 

"I think this is where Kaoru-dono was taken from." He held up the pin. "This looks like what Yahiko described." 

Saitoh examined the piece of jewelry, then the street. "The only signs of trouble are the broken buckets. The Akabeko makes sure theirs are in good condition; they would not have come apart easily." 

"Aa." 

"Nothing on this street. Used as a shortcut, probably. I'll have my officers ask around on the ones this connects to. Maybe someone there's seen something." He took a long pull from his ever-present cigarette, then flicked it to the street. "You may, of course, accompany them." 

Kenshin nodded his affirmative, tucking the pin into his sleeve as the taller man want to get some more policemen. The redhead, after following the taller man to one end, scanned the street, his eyes soaking in the details. It was neither crowded not deserted, with most of the traffic moving purposefully in one direction or another. It was close enough to the main marketplace for the shopping stalls on it to not be out-of-place, but far enough away to be cleaned not nearly as often. Still, it was surprising the hairpin had gone unnoticed as long as it had; the silver in it would have been worth a great deal to someone who hadn't eaten in days. That the human scavengers which haunted every city seemed to avoid the area evidenced that that something unpleasant was going on. 

It was a matter of minutes before two officers showed up. Saitoh must have told them to look for him because they came up to him and bowed. "Himura-san desu ka(3)?" one asked. 

"Ee, Himura desu(4)." He bowed in return. 

"Koshin desu." 

"Hashimoto desu." 

"Let's get started. The trail isn't getting any fresher." Kenshin led them to a small jewelry shop. Shopkeepers see a lot of people, not just customers. Still, she _might_ have bought that pin here—it's a good place to start.>> 

_/^\v/O\v/^\_ 

Hands were gliding over her skin. It wasn't a painful touch, or hasty, or angry , or erotic. It was… clinical. Even when they touched places she could no longer call "private" for lack of say she'd been allowed in their exposure, they merely seemed to be examining her. She felt vaguely like a horse that was for sale. Something, it felt like a thumb, pushed inside her, and she grimaced—well, as much as she could while gagged. She wasn't at all wet, so it wasn't very comfortable. After it wiggled around a bit, it was pulled out and run over her anus. For a moment she thought it would go in there too, but the hands left her then. 

Blankets were carefully tucked around her, and she heard the person leave the room. Well, what was _that_ about?>> The question turned over in her mind until she found sleep that night. 

_/^\v/O\v/^\_ 

"In a yellow kimono, you say?" The little old lady who was the innkeeper at the Shinkirou thought for a minute. The ryokan was a few streets away from where Himura figured Kaoru had disappeared. "There _was_ a young woman in a yellow kimono who came by last week. She showed Nakada-san here. She wouldn't stay for tea, though." 

"Is Nakada-san still here?" 

"Yes, actually. Would you like me to get him for you?" 

"If you would, please." 

"All right, then. I'll be back in a minute." 

Kenshin didn't say anything as the officers asked their questions. While those two had gotten used to him silent, watchful presence at their backs, the people they were questioning were generally more inclined to cooperate under his hard-eyed gaze. 

Not much time had passed before the landlady showed a man into the room and went to get tea. The man sat in front of the officers. He was fairly young, fairly tall, and had fairly long hair. 

"Nakada-san desu ne?" 

"Hai, Nakada desu. What can I do for you?" 

Could you describe the lady who brought you here, please." 

"Certainly. She was kind of short—didn't even come up to my shoulder. She had long black hair tied into a ponytail, and big blue eyes. She was wearing a yellow kimono, the ribbon holding her hair was green, and she was carrying food from a restaurant, but I can't remember the name that was on it. "A"… something. Um… why do you ask?" The landlady brought a tea tray, poured four cups, and left again. 

Hashimoto ttok one cup and sipped from it. "A woman, matching the description you just gave us, went missing last week." Nakada looked genuinely shocked. "Had you met her before?" 

"No." 

"How is it she came to show you here?" 

"I was walking down the street when we ran into each other. Since she was already stopped, I asked her for directions here. She insisted she show me the way." 

"And this was the last you saw of her?" 

"Yes." 

"You remember it very well." 

Nakada shrugged. "I have been told I have an extraordinary memory." 

"Is this your first time in Tokyo, Nakada-san?" 

"Yes, it is." 

"And what brought you to the city?" 

"My employer owns an import shop in Kyoto and is thinking of opening one in Tokyo. I was looking for a locations that might by suitable." 

"So you have completed you business here." 

"Yes; I was going to return to Kyoto tomorrow." 

"We would like you to stay in town for a while longer yet, as you seem to be the last person who saw her." 

"Of course." 

"Thank you, Nakada-san." 

"Doo itashimashite (5)." 

After exchanging bows again the trio left the ryokan. The officers settled their hats on their heads and started down the street. Koshin looked at the sky. "It's getting late. At least we've finished this area. Let's go make a report and get something to eat." 

"Sounds good," Hashimoto replied. "Care to join us, Himura-san?" 

"I will go to headquarters with you." _We_ found something. Perhaps Saitoh did as well. Something more productive.>> 

_/^\v/O\v/^\_ 

Mibu's wolf was sitting in his office, reading the day's reports as the smoke from his cigarette curled around his head. Though Kenshin knocked, he didn't bother waiting for an answer before entering. It was a few minutes before Saitoh acknowledged his presence. "Battousai. Did you find anything today?" 

"We found a man who saw her. She showed him the way to a ryokan—it explains why she was where she was." 

"Did he have anything to do with her disappearance otherwise?" 

"No." Not unless he can control what is in his aura. He was genuinely shocked.>> "Did you find anything?" 

"A beggar who says he's seen a lot of unconscious girls being carried around. We have someone going with him tomorrow to verify it." 

"Where?" 

"No." 

Kenshin's eyes narrowed dangerously as he gripped the sheath of his sakabatou. "No?" 

"He seemed abnormally paranoid. When I entered the room he froze up. I don't doubt you would have the exact same effect on him. Neither of us will be going tomorrow; a statue can't lead you anywhere." 

After a pause, "Anything else?" 

Saitoh pulled on his cigarette leisurely before answering. "No." 

"I'll be back tomorrow." 

"Of course." 

The twilight was beautiful, with the sky fading from a deep orange to a rich purple that the stars were just beginning to pierce. Kenshin noticed none of it as he walked, his mind filled with thoughts on how to get Kaoru back. 

Yahiko looked up as he came in the gate. Unable to look at the emotionless face of the redhead, his gaze dropped away. Neither spoke as the swordsman crossed the yard or as the boy followed him inside. Since the adjutant master had disappeared, the night which flowed over Tokyo was met at the Kamiya Dojo only by silence. 

To Be Continued 

Please, Review!!! Onegai shimasu! 

_/^\v/^\v/^\v/O\v/^\v/^\v/^\_ 

You're probably wondering what the title means. I don't know if it actually makes sense in Japanese, but I can tell you the translations of the individual words.   
tatsu - dragon   
rokujou - the six emotions of joy, anger, sorrow, pleasure & love, and hatred 

ryokan - Japanese hotel/inn   
shinkirou - mirage 

  
(3) "You're Himura, right?"

(4) "Yes, I'm Himura."

(5) "Don't mention it."

   [1]: mailto:shorinai@yahoo.com



	3. Chapter 3

Tatsu Rokujou Chapter 3 Warning! Warning! This is a Not Happy Fic! If you're looking for WAFF, GO ELSEWHERE. Each chapter of this story will be rated for ONLY ITS OWN CONTENT. Chapters will include RAPE, ANGST, and possible VIOLENCE (besides rape, that is; and I say possibly because I don't know how well I write it or how much may be required). 

This chapter is rated: **PG [very minor violence]**

If you are NOT AN ADULT, DO NOT READ THIS. Neither I, nor the FFN are responsible for bruised morals or psyches. If you do not want to read about the subjects written of in the above paragraphs, push the BACK button on your browser. You have been warned. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin. Lots of people and companies with lots more money than I have do. This was written for fun (well, maybe not _fun_, considering the content), and I receive no profit for it besides the comments of the readers (Review :nudge nudge hint hint: ). 

On with the fic! 

thoughts>>   
{[flashbacks]} 

_/^\v/^\v/^\v/O\v/^\v/^\v/^\_   
  
  


READ THE WARNING BEFORE PROCEEDING FURTHER   
Tatsu Rokujou   
Chapter 3   
By [Lady Shorinai][1]

  
  
  


The beggar leading the police officer was acting nervous; eyes always flitting from place to place, even going up to where Kenshin was trailing on the rooftops occasionally. Once he stopped and started screaming incoherently about watching eyes, though, the rurouni decided it would be over far more quickly if he stopped following. 

Paranoid indeed. Saitoh seems to have been right about that, at least, >> the redhead thought as he dropped lightly to the ground a few buildings away. I suppose the best thing would be for me to go and wait with him at headquarters until Baisotei-san reports. I hate this waiting. I just wish I could do _something!_>> His eyes were solid amber as he stalked down the street, never noticing the crowds that parted for him like a school of fish around a shark. 

Saitoh seemed unsurprised when Kenshin came into his office. "I told you following them wouldn't work," the taller man said through the smoke-haze. 

But you also knew I had to try. What would you do if Tokio-san(6) were missing? Would you be able to sit calmly in your office, or would you try to follow anyway as well?>>   
  
  
  


_/^\v/O\v/^\_ 

Yahiko was bored. 

Normally, this wasn't a problem. Usually, Kaoru would yell at him and give him something to do, or he'd go to the Akabeko and see if they needed any help today. But Kaoru was gone, he'd already cleaned the dojo four times, and he couldn't leave because someone might come with a message. So he remained bored. As he debated sweeping the walk again, a knock came from the gate. 

"Sumimasen!(7)" a child's voice called. 

Yahiko went to answer it. The kidnappers wouldn't have sent a kid, would they? Maybe it's a message from Kenshin.>> "Konichiwa.(8)" 

The boy looked like he was a little younger than ten. He was holding a package. "Konichiwa. Kamiya Kaoru-san onegai shimasu.(9)" 

Yahiko fought to keep his expression neutral. "Kaoru's not here." 

"But she does live here?" 

"Hai." 

The boy held out the package. "She ordered this. Would you see that she gets it? Please?" 

Taking the bundle, he automatically nodded. "Sure. How much…?" 

"Okaasan told me it's already paid for." With a bright smile, he bowed. "Arigato goz 

aimashita!"

"Arigato gozaimashita," he replied absently, bowing back. When the boy turned to leave, he closed the gate. Busu ordered something? When? She's been gone for a week. What is it, anyway?>> His fingers itched to open it. Maybe she wouldn't mind…>> He sat back on the porch, his fingers unconsciously picking at the string. But maybe she would.>> He noticed what his hands were doing, and forced them away from it. Why didn't she tell us?>> 

_/^\v/O\v/^\_ 

Someone quietly knocked on the door. Saitoh didn't raise his eyes from the paperwork he was looking at as he said "Enter." The door opened and a lieutenant stepped in. 

"Sir, Baisotei-san has reported the area where the beggar says he sees the girls being taken." 

"Did he report any such activity?" 

"No, sir." 

"How large of an area is it?" 

"About three blocks square, sir, near the market district. Apparently the beggar said that he saw most of it at night, sir." 

"I'll organize the stake-out. Dismissed." The lieutenant bowed and left the room. Kenshin rose to his feet. "Where do you think you're going, Battousai?" 

Yellow eyes turned to look across the room. "To see for myself." 

"Ahou(10). We'll both be patrolling it tonight. Go home and rest now; a half-asleep hitokiri won't be of any help tonight." 

Kenshin left without another word, walking at an easy pace down the street. 

How could I have let her be taken? When did I become so careless? It's been months since Enishi…. He's not a threat anymore. Neither are most of my old enemies, unless they've found a way to come back from the dead. A few months of peace, and the violence leaves me completely unbalanced. Does the fact that my guard dropped mean I've lost me edge? Or does it indicate something else?>> Quickly, his mind swam through memories, searching for answers. There was the year… that almost nothing happened. And then those bandits attacked that village… I was as sharp then as when I started wandering, as I was a year ago. So what…?>> 

{["Matte!" The voice was a shock in the still night. "Matte! Hitokiri Battousai!" 

The redhead turned around, surprised. "Hmm?" Who would call out the Battousai in this city, so long after the war is over?>> 

A girl who couldn't even be twenty years of age stood in the center of the street, a bokken in her hands and fire in her eyes. "I've finally found you. You're shorter than I expected, Hitokiri Battousai!" She brought the wooden sword up to a ready position. 

"Oro?" I'm not _that_ short. Wait, how does she know I was—>> 

"Be prepared!" The girl rushed toward him, swinging the bokken around to strike. 

The man lightly leapt out of the way of her attack, gauging it to land on a short fence. A startled "Oro?" passes his lips as the boards give way. He could've _sworn_ it would hold him.]} 

Kenshin stopped abruptly, his foot hitting the ground hard, sending a jolt up through his spine. Kaoru-dono. I let my guard down around her. Like when Jin-eh took her, I didn't even notice him coming. _Baka! _You promised you would keep her safe. Some protector _you_ are. You can't even focus when she's around. And what happens? She goes missing.>> He snorted. Now you can't even relax enough to get a full night's sleep.>> 

With a sigh, he turned toward the dojo. I hate it when he's right.>> 

The dojo was quiet—normal since she'd been gone. "Tadaima(11)," he called. 

"Okaeri(12)!" Yahiko's voice returned. 

The walk's been very thoroughly swept,>> Kenshin thought as he went down it. Yahiko must be bored.>> When he got to the porch, he noticed a package there. Hm? What's this?>> If it was dangerous, he didn't want it anywhere near the dojo. If it was mundane, it wouldn't hurt if he found out what it was. Curiosity mixing with caution, he decided to open it. He made quick work of the knots and was unwrapping the paper when Yahiko came around the corner of the house. 

"Is there… news?" 

"There's a possibility," Kenshin said after a pause. 

"That came for her. He said she already paid for it." 

Kenshin lifted a kimono of purple silk from the wrapping paper. It was simple, with virtually no ornamentation, just a few small decorative stitches on the sleeves in black thread. She would look beautiful in this.>> Carefully, he folded it back up. "I'll put this in her room." He stepped out of his geta and onto the porch, walking toward the bedrooms. 

"Kenshin?" 

Yahiko's voice turned him around. "Yes, Yahiko?" 

"Why are you here in the middle of the day? Why aren't you out looking for her?" 

"I'm going to go look for her tonight, with the police. I'm going to sleep some now so I'm not too tired tonight." 

"Oh. Okay." 

"You know you can go out if you like; you don't have to stay here all day." 

"No. If news comes, I want to be here to get it." 

Nodding in understanding, Kenshin resumed walking. 

_/^\v/O\v/^\_ 

The wind carried an autumn chill, felt by Kenshin more so than most of his fellow watchers due to his rooftop perch. A patchy cloud cover blew across the sky, sometimes allowing moonlight through for sudden, sporadic illumination of the streets. In the darkness of the night he could see people moving, but recognized every one of them as the others on the stake-out. However, only one other dared the roofs. 

Mibu's wolf, two roofs away, caught his attention. The taller man jerked his head to one side. Kenshin nodded, and they both started moving to a different position. The night was more than half over, and nothing had happened yet. 

Carefully scanning the streets below as they passed, they made their way across the area. A short distance away, someone started singing. He sounded drunk. The two paused, made eye contact, and started toward the sound. It was Sekine's signal that he saw something. 

Sekine was seated on the ground, propped up against a wall that was on the very edge of the assigned perimeter. One leg was half folded, like he'd been in mid-step when he sat, the other was pointing straight out down one direction of the road. Kenshin and Saitoh went in that direction, not waiting for the rest of the men to answer the signal. Not very far off, they came across four men. One was carrying an unconscious woman. The four were walking cautiously, peering into the shadows as though they expected something to jump out at them. 

Saitoh came abreast with Kenshin. "Let's see where they're taking her," the taller man said. "It may be faster than catching them and trying to get them to talk." 

"Mm," Kenshin agreed. Then, the group of policemen came around the corner. 

"Stop!" one of them called. The four turned to run but found their path blocked by a pair of men—one short and one tall—with yellow eyes. 

Kenshin watched the eyes of the four, and saw them come to a decision. If they wanted to get away they had to either 1: go through two men, or 2: go through a small horde of men. Against most men, the former would be the safest bet. The four apparently did not know who these two were, however, since that was the one they chose. Two of the three not carrying the woman reached to draw swords from hidden sheaths. 

"Don't do that," the redhead said in a low voice. They ignored his warning. 

Kenshin moved. In one fluid motion he rushed forward, drew his sakabatou, and brought it down on each of the unburdened men's backs with enough force to render them unconscious. By the time the policemen reached them, the cold steel of his blade was resting lightly against the fourth man's neck. 

"Care to explain yourself now?" The moon slid out from behind the clouds, its light glinting down the perfect length of steel. The man swallowed nervously and offered no resistance when the police took the woman from him and restrained him. Kenshin automatically snapped off a chiburi(13) before replacing his blade in its sheath. 

Saitoh stepped between the rurouni and the captive. "Where were you taking her?" he demanded. The man tried to speak but was stammering so hard no one could make the words out. With a disgusted snort, the wolf turned to his officers. "Take the ahou's in. Interrogate them. See that the woman's comfortable, and send the next patrol out." 

"Hai!" several of the policemen said, and began hauling both the unconscious and the unintelligible off. 

"I'm going to keep patrolling until the next shift shows up," the taller man said as the remainder of the force spread out again. 

Kenshin grunted in response and leapt to the roof. Nimbly, he trailed the group going to the police station. Two more of the thugs managed to be semi-conscious before they got there. When the group got inside and the next shift left, he dropped to the street and followed them in. 

"Where are they?" the redhead demanded of the officer manning the front desk. 

The officer knew the man standing in front of him wasn't a member of the police force. He also knew that Fugita(14) held him in respect, treated him as though he was potentially dangerous, and that he was working on the case with them. "The lady's lying down in the back; each of the men are being interrogated in separate rooms." 

Kenshin nodded and headed back to the interrogation rooms. The officer made no move to stop him. 

He was not going to go into the rooms himself unless it sounded like it was necessary; he wasn't sure how the thugs might react to him. He did not want to endanger the best opportunity they had of finding Kaoru. 

From one room was just the sound of quiet moans. He must be just waking up.>> In the second room was stammering. His eyes narrowed in satisfaction. If these were the people responsible for her disappearance, causing a little fear in them was small consolation. In the third room it sounded like a calm conversation was taking place, and in the fourth someone was talking very fast, almost frantically. Doesn't sound like I'm really needed here at the moment.>> He found the room where the lady was. She was lying on the ground, her head pillowed on someone's jacket. When he asked the officer at the front desk why there was no one with her he was told that the one who'd carried her in had gone for a doctor. Nodding, Kenshin went back to the interrogation rooms. Leaning against the wall by the room with the speed-talker, he waited. 

A few minutes later, Saitoh strolled up. "Hear anything interesting, Battousai?" 

"I haven't. But the officers doing the questioning might have." 

Smiling, Saitoh cocked his head. "The one in here seems to be doing a lot of talking. I think I'll go in and see if he's actually saying anything worth listening to." He casually strode by the redhead and into the room, leaving the door open a small crack. 

"That's all I know, I swear," the thug kept repeating, his voice tight with what seemed to be neear-panic. 

"Why don't you tell _me_ what you know?" Saitoh's voice was a cool as ever, implying that if he thought cutting the man up would be a faster way to get him to talk he wouldn't hesitate in doing so. 

"The guy just tells us how many to get, or what they should look like. I don't know where they take them or what they do with them." 

"What 'guy'?" 

"I don't know his name; none of us do. He tells us what to get and we get it." 

"By 'it', you mean the women." 

This time his voice was shaky. "Yeah." 

"And where do you take these women?" 

"It changes every time. Every night it's a different place." 

"So you bring him a woman every night?" 

"No. No; when we don't, someone goes and meets him. Then he tells us the next place." 

"And where was tonight's meeting place?" 

The thug named a location so softly Kenshin almost didn't hear it. That's… not too far from where we found them.>> 

"He doesn't like to be kept waiting." 

Saitoh didn't voice an answer, but stepped out of the room, closing the door completely behind him. He pulled on his cigarette, exhaled the smoke. "Well. I guess I'm going back out." He started to walk. Before Kenshin could say anything, he called back over his shoulder "Aren't you coming, Battousai?" 

"Aa." 

Side by side, the two stepped out into the night.   
  


To Be Continued 

Please, Review!!! Onegai shimasu! 

_/^\v/^\v/^\v/O\v/^\v/^\v/^\_ 

I know, Kenshin sounds like he's listening to Saitoh a lot in this chapter. I have a reason for this. I'm assuming Saitoh has been a policeman for most of the time since the Bakumatsu. Kenshin is listening to him because he assumes the former Shinsen-gumi has more experience doing things like this. 

If you're _still_ wondering what the title means, I can give you the translations of the individual words, but I can't tell you if it actually makes sense.   
tatsu - dragon   
rokujou - the six emotions of joy, anger, sorrow, pleasure & love, and hatred 

geta - traditional Japanese footwear 

hitokiri - assassin   
okaeri - welcome home

  


(6) Saitoh's wife. 

(7) "Excuse me!"

(8) "Good afternoon"

(9) "Good afternoon. May I see Kamiya Kaoru-san please?"

(10) Saitoh's way of saying "Moron."

(11) "I'm home!"

(12) "Welcome home!"

(13) shaking the blood from a sword

(14) Saitoh Hajime changed his name to Fugita Goro after the Bakumatsu

   [1]: mailto:shorinai@yahoo.com



	4. Chapter 4

Tatsu Rokujou Chapter 4 Warning! Warning! This is a Not Happy Fic! If you're looking for WAFF, GO ELSEWHERE. Each chapter of this story will be rated for ONLY ITS OWN CONTENT. Chapters will include RAPE, ANGST, and possible VIOLENCE (besides rape, that is; and I say possibly because I don't know how well I write it or how much may be required). 

This chapter is rated: **PG [very minor violence]**

If you are NOT AN ADULT, DO NOT READ THIS. Neither I, nor the FFN are responsible for bruised morals or psyches. If you do not want to read about the subjects written of in the above paragraphs, push the BACK button on your browser. You have been warned. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin. Lots of people and companies with lots more money than I have do. This was written for fun (well, maybe not _fun_, considering the content), and I receive no profit for it besides the comments of the readers (Review :nudge nudge hint hint: ). 

On with the fic! 

thoughts>>   
{[flashbacks]} 

_/^\v/^\v/^\v/O\v/^\v/^\v/^\_   
  
  


READ THE WARNING BEFORE PROCEEDING FURTHER   
Tatsu Rokujou   
Chapter 4   
By [Lady Shorinai][1]

  
  
  


The moon had nearly set, its pale light casting long shadows. The streets looked like dark canyons from the roofs and fence tops that two figures were moving quietly across. They had stopped briefly, only long enough to tell the patrol the location to go to and to not come in until called. Though they had only been traveling for a few minutes, to Kenshin it felt like hours. Every step they took that brought them closer to finding Kaoru made him feel as though the process was growing longer for the sole purpose of taking more time. He was anxious for the whole business to be over. 

The building they came to was dark—not surprising considering the hour. This particular shop was closed for most of the year; the owner rented it out to various people on various occasions, so it was used mostly at holidays and festivals and stood empty otherwise. 

Kenshin and Saitoh dropped soundlessly to the street. Moving close to the entrance of the shop, they listened for sounds from inside. Quiet shuffles that could have been anything from wild animals to the wind finding cracks in the building, a half-suppressed cough followed by a few muted-voiced words. Two pairs of yellow eyes met in the darkness, and Kenshin went for the door. Sliding open the panel, he stepped inside. 

Three men were standing within. "Who are you?" one asked. 

"You are the one who has been… requesting the ladies?" 

"I've never seen you before. Are they all indisposed? Couldn't they find even one?" He laughed derogatively. "They haven't made a good catch in a week." 

Kenshin let his anger and frustration boil up through his blood. With a growl, he struck out with his sakabatou. One blow to the nearest man's neck and he dropped to the floor. The second man had begun to draw a sword. Kenshin hit him twice; one blow to numb his arm—unfeeling fingers immediately dropped the hilt—the second to throw him into the wall, where he slid unmoving to the floor. In the time that took, the speaker for the three managed to take a step backwards. That was all he could do, however, before the redhead reached him. He froze when he felt the sting of steel against his neck. Kenshin had come to a sudden, complete stop, the sharp tip of his sakabatou resting on the man's Adam's apple. The man's frightened mind flew through options. The redhead's voice, low and menacing, filled the room. "Give me a reason." 

A moment later, when nothing else happened, Saitoh entered the room. "You're under arrest," he drawled. 

Kenshin heard running feet coming down the street. They straggled to a stop in front of the store. "You're slow," Saitoh said. "Take these two in. Abukara, Takimoto, wait outside. We have a few questions for this one." 

A general chorus of "Hai!"s came from the officers, and most of them took the two unconscious bodyguards away. Neither Kenshin nor the speaker moved; the former held in place by barely contained rage, the latter by sharp steel and a sharper yellow-eyed gaze. When the three were alone, Saitoh took out a cigarette and lit it. "Do you have anything to say?" he asked in a mild tone. The man, his eyes still locked with Kenshin's started to sweat. Saitoh sighed. "Let the man breathe, Battousai, or he can't talk." 

For a long moment the redhead didn't move, fighting his rage for control. Because of this man, his Kaoru-dono was gone. He'd learned the hard way with Enishi that that was something he never wanted to experience again, and now _this_ man was the reason the pain the memories were once more so close to the surface. Those summoned the Battousai from his slumber to try to wrest control from the Rurouni. One week without the reassuring presence of the girl who'd offered him a place in her home, a place to stop wandering, and the Battousai was so very close to winning. Both halves of Kenshin knew that the best way to learn her whereabouts was to take this man alive—however much the Battousai wanted his blood. So while there was anger painted on the redhead's face, his movements were calm and precise as he took a step to one side and sheathed his blade. 

To most swordsmen, sheathing a sword was to show that they did not intend to use it again soon. Those who knew the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu style knew that it is not always the case. Kenshin's moves could draw his blade and strike faster than most men could blink. The prisoner displayed his ignorance of the man standing near him by relaxing slightly at the gesture. 

Saitoh dragged on his cigarette. "I hate to repeat myself." 

"I have nothing to say." 

"You're sure of that? The life of Battousai, here, has been… disrupted by your activities. It has made him somewhat irritable. If he decided to kill you for it, I wouldn't really have time to stop him." 

The man's eyes went wide and slid over to the redhead when he heard the name "Battousai." He hadn't noticed it earlier—a blade at the throat has a marvelous way of focusing attention. He smiled nervously, not certain whether he believed the wolf or not. "B-but you're the police, and I'm under arrest. You have to keep me safe or you can't get answers from me." 

"Not even I could move fast enough to keep him from killing you at that range. Now, if you cooperate and tell us what we want to know, we can put you in a cell where he can't reach you." 

He didn't want to believe. Saitoh could see it in his face as he tried to comprehend that the small man standing near to him was one of the deadliest legends in Japanese history. But his mind refused to let him forget the lightning-fast accuracy that so neatly disposed of his bodyguards. He couldn't take his eyes off the smaller man, off the hand resting lightly on the saya, ready to thumb the blade loose from the sheath. "Alright, alright! I'll tell you. Just, _please,_ keep him away from me!" 

"What do you want with the women?" 

"My master wants them." 

"For what?" 

"Someone else handles that." 

"Who is your master?" 

"I will not say." 

Saitoh let it drop. For him to withhold information under the threat of the violence of the Battousai, it must not be something he would give up quickly or easily. "Where do you take them? Who do you give them to?" 

"The small shrine on the north side of the city. Tansho takes them from there." 

"And he holds onto them from there." The tone made it a question. 

"Yes. To the best of my knowledge, yes." 

"Is there a usual time the... exchange takes place?" 

"Six in the evening." 

"You hold onto them all day?" 

"It gives us time to… inspect them for… flaws. It saves time for Tansho." 

"What kinds of 'flaws'?" 

He squirmed. "Scarring, deformation, that type of thing." 

"Hmm. Abukara! Takimoto!" Saitoh called out the door. 

The two officers snapped to attention. "Hai!" 

"Take him to headquarters." 

"Hai!" 

"See that he's fully interrogated." 

"Hai!" 

The prisoner offered no resistance as the two led him away. Neither Kenshin nor Saitoh moved until their footsteps faded into the distance. "Well," the taller man said. "Another step found." 

"But how many steps are there?" Kenshin's voice was dangerously calm. His gentler side was losing the battle. For the first time in ten years, he wanted to kill. 

"We'll find them, Battousai." 'We'll find _her'_ was left unsaid. 

Kenshin turned to go without another word. His displeasure was evident in the silent precision of his movements, in the harshness of his expression. The two walked together in silence to the police station. 

Saitoh stopped outside. "Nothing should happen before this evening." He crushed his cigarette under his heel. "Go home. Rest. If something happens before then, you'll get a message." 

Kenshin didn't move. 

"Go home, Battousai," the taller man ordered. "You hanging around will only make the men nervous." 

Kenshin's eyes narrowed, but he left. 

"Besides," Saitoh muttered under his breath to the redhead's receding back, "if this organization is as big as it looks like it's turning out to be, you'll need to be at your best to rescue your woman." 

_/^\v/O\v/^\_ 

The dojo was quiet save for the birds beginning to stir in the pre-dawn light. Yahiko wouldn't be up for another few hours. Kaoru wasn't there to yell at him for laziness, and if he was awake he would just have more time to worry, so Kenshin decided to let him sleep. After stirring up the fire for the furo, he went to the kitchen to start making a light breakfast for the two of them. 

Once he'd bathed and eaten and made sure there was enough food set out for when Yahiko woke up, Kenshin went to bed. The last thing he heard before he fell asleep was the sounds of the birds. 

The slide of the shoji door woke him. He lay perfectly still until the breathing of the other person made it known who it was. "Yahiko." He sat up and looked at the boy. From the angle of the shadows, it was almost noon. "Did you eat?" 

"Yeah. Thanks." Kenshin nodded. "Did you find something last night?" 

Kenshin didn't want to give Yahiko what might turn out to be false hope, but Kaoru was too important to both of them for him to say nothing. "Yes, we found something. It looks promising." 

"But we don't know?" 

"We don't know." 

Yahiko looked very disenheartened. "Are the police going to do something?" 

"I think so, tonight." He answered the question before the boy could ask it. 

"Can I come?" 

Kenshin paused. He didn't want to put Yahiko in the path of danger. "Saitoh would say no." 

"Oh." The young samurai seemed to be expecting an answer like that, as his expression didn't show any additional disappointment. 

"Why don't you go to the Akabeko today? I shouldn't need to leave before five." It would do him good to get out of the dojo.>> 

"You sure you won't need me?" There was a small glimmer of life in his voice as he asked. Having virtually nothing to do to keep his mind off his worries for the past week, just the prospect of doing something different brought a wave of relief, though it made him feel disloyal. 

"I'll be fine. You go. I'll leave a note if you're not back before I leave." 

Yahiko nodded his thanks, closed the shoji, and walked away. Kenshin lay back down to try to sleep some more, though it was a while in coming. 

_/^\v/O\v/^\_ 

Yahiko hadn't returned by the time Kenshin left for the police station. The rurouni figured that meant he was also eating there after work. 

Headquarters was crowded with police. Still, no one challenged him as he made his way to Saitoh's office. Since a number of the them were in plainclothes and none of the regulars seemed surprised at him, the others took him to be one of their own. 

There were several men standing around Saitoh's desk, looking at a map where he was pointing things out. "Okakura-san, you take your force and go in through this entrance; Sunada-san, you take the north one; Kikuchi-san, lead on the main entrance; I'll lead a smaller force through the 'delivery' entrance. We strike at 5:50. Go take up your positions." The men finished studying the map and filed out of the room, many glancing at Kenshin on the way out. When the two were alone, Saitoh spoke again. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't make it in time." 

Kenshin ignored the light barb. "There's more than one entrance?" 

"Mm. The two guards our snitch had with him last night have been through enough of the complex to give us their locations and some idea of what's right inside them." He finally glance up. "You're assigned to go in with my team." 

"Is there any idea of where Kaoru-dono is?" 

"No." 

"I'd rather go in the front, then." 

Saitoh nodded. "Tell Kikuchi-san I authorized your transfer to his group. He should be with the largest mob outside." He dropped his gaze back down to the map. Kenshin walked back outside. 

Kikuchi was a tall, broad man with an air of authority and a voice that carried without his having to yell. He was currently outlining the troop's orders. "We're going in the front entrance. Try not to kill those inside, but do subdue resistance. All men inside are to be put under arrest, all women to be put under protective custody until their statements can be taken. All groups are to commence the raid at 5:50, stay hidden until then. Move out; take up your positions!" He noticed the small redhead standing near him as the group started heading out through the streets. "Eh? What do you want?" 

"Fugita-san authorized my switching to this group." 

Kikuchi sighed, clearly not pleased by his superior's last-minute changes. "Well, too late to put you under a different squad. You'll go in under me. What's your name?" 

"Himura Kenshin." 

"Our squad's leading the charge. Just follow me in." 

"Wakarimashta (16)." 

The courtyard was rapidly growing less crowded. "Let's go!" Kikuchi called to the rest of his troop, and they started out at a brisk pace. 

The troop arrived at their designate waiting place with nearly ten minutes to pare. Most used the time to cool down from the trip. Kenshin, barely winded, assessed his surroundings. They were in a wooded area on the far south side of Tokyo, surrounding what was advertised to be spring resort. The north entrance, which Sunada's troop would be going through, was well inside the town, connected by an underground tunnel. As they prepared to strike, Kikuchi called to squad leaders over for last-minute instructions. "Narato-san, your squad goes right inside the gate; Maita-san, yours goes left. Inoguchi-san and Haga-san, you follow mine, we'll go in through the building. There may be some legitimate patrons staying here, so treat them with respect. There's an underground complex where the kidnapped women are being held. We'll find it and go through it. Egami-san, Ikoma-san, you go where it looks like you're needed most. Wakarimasu ka (17)?" The officers spoke an affirmative. "All right. Get ready, we go in in two minutes." 

As the squad leaders passed on the instructions, Kikuchi settled to watch the spring resort's compound. There were two servant-girls crossing the yard, one carrying flowers, the other carrying towels. They disappeared into the main building. 

Kikuchi checked his watch and stood. "Alright, men. Let's go!"   
  


To Be Continued 

Please, Review!!! Onegai shimasu! 

_/^\v/^\v/^\v/O\v/^\v/^\v/^\_ 

Kenshin seems a little bloodthirsty in this one, doesn't he? Keep in mind that Kaoru has been gone for a week, and the Battousai has been slowly coming to the surface of his personality. And what's Battousai's way of getting rid of obstacles? Kill them. 

If you're _still_ wondering what the title means, I can give you the translations of the individual words, but I can't tell you if it actually makes sense.   
tatsu - dragon   
rokujou - the six emotions of joy, anger, sorrow, pleasure & love, and hatred 

saya - sword sheath 

(16) "I understand." 

(17) "Understood?"   


   [1]: mailto:shorinai@yahoo.com



	5. Chapter 5

Tatsu Rokujou Chapter 5 Warning! Warning! This is a Not Happy Fic! If you're looking for WAFF, GO ELSEWHERE. Each chapter of this story will be rated for ONLY ITS OWN CONTENT. Chapters will include RAPE, ANGST, and possible VIOLENCE (besides rape, that is; and I say possibly because I don't know how well I write it or how much may be required). 

This chapter is rated: **PG13 [minor violence, lime]**

If you are NOT AN ADULT, DO NOT READ THIS. Neither I, nor the FFN are responsible for bruised morals or psyches. If you do not want to read about the subjects written of in the above paragraphs, push the BACK button on your browser. You have been warned. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin. Lots of people and companies with lots more money than I have do. This was written for fun (well, maybe not _fun_, considering the content), and I receive no profit for it besides the comments of the readers (Review :nudge nudge hint hint: ). 

On with the fic! 

thoughts>>   
{[flashbacks]} 

_/^\v/^\v/^\v/O\v/^\v/^\v/^\_   
  
  


READ THE WARNING BEFORE PROCEEDING FURTHER   
Tatsu Rokujou   
Chapter 5   
By [Lady Shorinai][1]

  
  
  


There was a hostess in the lobby of the resort, seated behind a low table with a guestbook laid on it. She was so surprised when the seemingly-endless line of policemen started streaming past her that she couldn't even speak. One of the younger officers stayed behind with her. The stated reason was to help her remain calm; the unstated reason was to keep her from trying to run off. Inside, the squads spread out and started searching the rooms. Besides interrupting a few couples who would likely not spend more than the night together, nothing untoward was found. 

"Kikuchi-san!" one young officer, barely old enough to be a member of the force, called. 

"Nan desu ka(18)?" 

"Haga-san's squad has found the entrance to the lower levels." 

"Show me." Kikuchi and most of his men, Kenshin included, followed the young man through the door that led to the more exclusive area of the resort. A girl in the resort's uniform standing beside an opening that led to an unlit hall. From the look of it, the "door" was usually a wall. The girl's eyes were very wide as she watched them approach. "Well?" Kikuchi asked one of the two uniformed men standing by her. 

"Haga-san already took most of his men down. The girl says she doesn't know what's down there, she just opens the door." 

"Have any of the other squad leaders come through?" 

"No, sir." 

"Yunokawa." 

"Hai!" one of his men answered. 

"Find the squad leaders. Tell them Maita-san's in charge up here. The rest of you, follow me!" He led the way in and down the stairs that followed shortly. Before they went very far, there were lanterns hanging from the walls. They were already too far below ground to get any light from either sun or buildings above. 

_/^\v/O\v/^\_ 

The door slid open. Kaoru braced herself. As near as she could tell, there had only been one man coming to see her for the past few days. She was still blindfolded, so she couldn't see. She had to guess by technique. From how his mouth left wet and sloppy trails across her skin, how his hands pinched and squeezed her breasts and slapped her thighs, how he shoved himself arbitrarily into either hole between her legs, and how he not once managed to bring the wave of pleasure that was so common in earlier days, she figured he was the same man. 

The man started to step inside, but stopped. Kaoru strained her ears. Is that... voices? Yelling? What's happening?>> She hadn't heard anyone talk since she woke up in that place. Grunt, groan, and moan, yes, but not talk. Left mostly alone in her own head, she was growing desperate to hear someone say _something_. Even if it was only her tormentors. 

Before she could make out anything those maybe-voices might be saying, she heard the man in the doorway turn and run. 

_/^\v/O\v/^\_ 

Saitoh was mildly annoyed. No one he'd encountered thus far had resisted enough to justify killing them—at least not with so many police officers around who could act as witnesses. 

A man carrying a sword came out of a cross-corridor. Upon seeing the uniforms, he drew the blade and took up a ready stance. Saitoh stopped, assessed the man's stance, and drew his own katana. The other police remained behind him; they knew better than to get between a wolf and its prey. 

The man lunged. He has some skill,>> Saitoh thought as he batted the strike to one side. Not enough for him to have survived the war,>>—a two-hit combination was parried and avoided—but there are so few these days who do.>> He went on the offensive. First, he brought his katana down in a blow from above which the other man just barely managed to block. A second, side-sweeping strike got through the man's guard. Saitoh felt the blade cut into his opponent's shoulder and supressed a vicious smile of pleasure. With a cry of pain, the man collapsed against one wall, clutching at his wound. 

Saitoh would have killed him, but there were too many witnesses for him to justify it in a report. "Somebody put him under arrest," he ordered, and led on. 

_/^\v/O\v/^\_ 

Kaoru strained her ears in the silence. It felt like ages has passed since she heard him run off. The noises had long since faded to nothing, but still no one came by her door. The thought that she may have been forgotten by everyone—including her captors—brought a brief flash of emotion that faded into the now-normal depression so quickly she couldn't tell what it had been. 

Sounds—Footsteps?>>—came down the hall. As they drew nearer it resolved into an erratic vibration in the floor. Many? Running?>> Shuffling noises like objects sliding against each other, the *crack* of wood on wood—Doors slamming?>> Voices—Yelling?>>—reached her ears. She heard someone come to a stop in her open doorway. 

"Fugita-san!" he called. It felt so good to hear words again that Kaoru felt like crying, but the tears refused to come. 

Another pair of footsteps approached, and came into the room. They stopped very near the bed. After a significant pause, the person spoke. "Racoon-girl?" 

Oh, god, it's Saitoh!>> Kaoru couldn't tell if the feeling washing through her was relief or dread. She nodded. The edge of the blanket was lifted, then dropped back into place. 

"Minabuchi, go find something for her to wear." The man in the doorway said 'Hai!' and went off. She felt Saitoh cut through the rope tying her hands. Kaoru pulled the gag from her mouth and the blindfold from her eyes as he cut her legs free. "I'll need you to answer some questions and give a statement." 

She squinted, her eyes unused to the dim light. "Mm. I understand. Anoo(19), Fugita-san?" 

"Nani(20)?" 

"Where's Kenshin?" 

"He went in the front with the main group. I'll send someone to get him." 

"Anoo.... I'd like to tell what happened before he gets here." 

He paused before answering, considering her request. "We can try." 

"Do mo arigatou(21)." 

_/^\v/O\v/^\_ 

Kenshin was frustrated. Kikuchi's group had been in the underground complex for nearly two hours now, and they hadn't found a sign of Kaoru. What's more, those they'd encountered had all almost immediately given up without a struggle. Not once had he had to unsheathe his sakaba. He was on the verge of going to search for her on his own when an officer ran up to the squad from deeper in the complex, calling Kikuchi's name. 

"What is it, man?" the squad captain demanded. 

"Most of the place us secured, but there's still some resistance in the eastern sector. Haga-san is requesting backup." 

"Right. Usami! Take some men; you're in charge here!" 

"Hai!" a burly man who looked like he'd be more suited to wielding a club than a blade answered. 

"The rest of you, follow me!" Kikuchi started jogging down corridors. 

The messenger fell into step beside him. "Sir!" 

"What now?" The squad captain didn't break stride. 

"Fugita-san told me to bring Himura Kenshin to him. He said I'd find him with your squad." 

Kikuchi didn't have to answer, Kenshin was already there. "I'm Himura Kenshin. Did Fugita-san say why he wanted me?" 

"No, just to get you." 

"All right. Let's go." The two went off down a side corridor and made their way across the complex. Maybe he's found Kaoru-dono.>> Halls and cross-corridors passed in a blur. Before too long the officer showed him into a room, but stayed outside himself. Kenshin barely noticed due to the mind-numbing relief washing through him. 

Inside, sitting on the edge of a neatly-made western-style bed, wearing a uniform of the resort, was Kaoru. He gaze was glued on her hands, which were folded in her lap. His eyes swept over her, looking for signs of mistreatment. She looked a little thin, a little pale, and her hair needed brushing, but otherwise appeared fine. 

"What took you so long, Battousai?" Saitoh asked >from where he was leaning against one wall. 

Ignoring the policeman, Kenshin dropped to his knees beside Kaoru, taking her hands in his. "Kaoru-dono? Are you all right?" 

She couldn't say yes. 

She wouldn't say no. 

She didn't look up as she said "I'd like to go home now." 

The redhead, hearing her subdued tone, was alerted again. Nodding, he gently drew her to her feet, not missing the red, raw skin on her wrists. With one of her hands clasped tightly in one of his, he began to lead her out. 

"We may need her to come in and answer more questions," Mibu's wolf said as they left the room. Kenshin didn't acknowledge it, but Kaoru turned her head slightly and nodded slightly at him in thanks as they passed. Saitoh blinked back. Kenshin didn't notice. On the way, Kenshin found a pair of geta for her to wear—though she had tabi on there hadn't been any geta in the room. 

The policemen stationed at the shrine looked like they were going to challenge them, but a yellow-eyed glance kept them silent. the night was quiet—there had already been a killing frost, so almost all the insects were gone—and though they hadn't brought a lantern neither had any problem seeing. The sky was clear, the moon was rising, and both their eyes had adjusted to the near-total darkness of the underground complex. The cooling temperatures were beginning to chase people indoors earlier, so there was no one out to see Kenshin holding Kaoru's hand as the pair waked through the streets. 

When they came to the dojo, the redhead pulled open the gate. The lamp Yahiko had set beside him on the porch clearly lit the smile on the boy's face as he saw her. 

"Tadaima," Kaoru whispered as she stepped into the yard. Her voice was low, unemotional, like she was speaking more from habit than to anyone. 

"Okaeri de gozaru," Kenshin murmured in response as he entered and closed the gate behind them. 

"Okaeri, busu!" Yahiko called as he came down the walk. He stopped in front of her, feet apart and arms crossed with a mock glower on his face. "Where have you been this week? How am I supposed to learn if you're not here to teach me?" 

Kaoru stared at the ground, hands clasped in front of her. "Gomen, Yahiko. I.... It.... Gomen." 

"Oi, busu, you okay?" The boy didn't notice the concern evident in his voice. 

"I'd give anything for a bath," she said in an almost-normal voice. 

"I'll go heat the water," Yahiko volunteered, unusually. Neither of the other two commented as he made his way around the building. 

Kenshin shadowed Kaoru as she headed to her room and stood outside the door as she went in. 

"What's this?" she asked as she lifted a package off the chest in her room and pulled the paper aside. 

"That came for you a few days ago," Kenshin said as her fingers slid across the revealed silk. He saw her eyebrows crease together. "It's beautiful," he assured her. "Why don't you put it on after you bathe?" She said something, but he couldn't make it out. "Sumimasen, I didn't catch that de gozaru." 

"It's for you," she said. 

"Kaoru-dono.... Sessha—" 

"I ordered it... for you." She held it out to him without looking at his face. "Please, Kenshin. It's yours." 

"Sessha...." 

"Onegai(22). Please, Kenshin." 

The redhead gently lifted the package from her hands. "Arigatou gozaimasu de gozaru." 

They stood in silence for a long minute. Then, "I'd like to change now, Kenshin. Would you mind...?" 

Kenshin blushed as bright as his hair. "A-ah. Sumimasen de gozaru." Bowing, he backed out of the room and closed the door. He walked contemplatively to his room, were he took out the kimono and hung it up so the wrinkles would soften. For me.>> He marveled at the feel of the soft fabric against the rough skin of his palms. She ordered this for _me_? I don't deserve it. Or her generosity. She shouldn't worry herself about me, I'm not worth it. I should be working to make her happy, to make her not have to worry, to make her smile.>> His eyes clouded over. Why hasn't she smiled? Isn't she... isn't she happy to be back?>> With that thought, he went to ask Yahiko if the water was ready yet. 

Kaoru came out of her room just as he was passing, and they barely avoided colliding. She quickly looked from his face to the floor. "Gomen, Kenshin. I should've looked." 

"Iie. Kaoru-dono, it's at least as much my fault as yours." If I'd been paying nearly as much attention as I should have it wouldn't have happened. Any of it.>> 

"Kenshin, stop blaming yourself for things that aren't your fault. It doesn't help anything." And it'll just kill you faster.>> 

"Kaoru-dono, why don't you smile? Are you not happy to be home?" 

The question caught her by surprise. "I.... I'm tired, Kenshin." It feels... strange to be back. After all that's happened to me, it's like... things here haven't changed, but I don't fit anymore.>> 

"Would you like me to make you some tea?" 

"No, thank you. It's been a long day. I just want to bathe and go to bed." 

"Alright. Oyasumi nasai." 

"Don't you stay up too late, either," she chided as she walked to the bath. "You get up too early for this to be enough sleep." 

"Hai," he acquiesced, and watched her walk away. 

_/^\v/O\v/^\_ 

In the bathroom, Kaoru put up her hair, then pulled off her tabi and yukata. After quickly pouring buckets of cold water over her body, she sank into the now-warm water of the furo. Absently, she rubbed at her raw wrists. 

Why do I feel so dirty? Is this like what Kenshin felt when he was.... No. His must have been worse. I don't have a stain of blood, just... other things.>> She shuddered, feeling the phantom-fingers of memory glide over her skin. Oh, Kenshin; I don't deserve you.>> A single tear slid down her cheek, added its saltiness to the bathwater. I'm not pure enough to help you anymore. I'm sorry.>> 

When the water had cooled, Kaoru climbed out. She dressed quickly, not looking at herself, and treaded quietly to her room. Not once did she notice the yellow-eyed swordsman watching her from the shadows. 

Kaoru-dono. Why won't you tell me what's wrong?>>   
  


To Be Continued 

Please, Review!!! Onegai shimasu! 

_/^\v/^\v/^\v/O\v/^\v/^\v/^\_ 

You think this is the end? Think again! There's more to this story, I just have to write it. ^^; 

If you're _still_ wondering what the title means, I can give you the translations of the individual words, but I can't tell you if it actually makes sense.   
tatsu - dragon   
rokujou - the six emotions of joy, anger, sorrow, pleasure & love, and hatred 

yukata - robe-like garment   
de gozaru - how Kenshin often finished his sentences 

(18) "What is it?"   
(19) "Umm"   
(20) "What"   
(21) "Thank you very much"   
(22) "Please."   


   [1]: mailto:shorinai@yahoo.com



	6. Chapter 6

Tatsu Rokujou Chapter 6 Warning! Warning! This is a Not Happy Fic! If you're looking for WAFF, GO ELSEWHERE. Each chapter of this story will be rated for ONLY ITS OWN CONTENT. Chapters will include RAPE, ANGST, and possible VIOLENCE (besides rape, that is; and I say possibly because I don't know how well I write it or how much may be required).

This chapter is rated:**** PG [sexually suggestive, general depression]

If you are NOT AN ADULT, DO NOT READ THIS. Neither I, nor the FFN are responsible for bruised morals or psyches. If you do not want to read about the subjects written of in the above paragraphs, push the BACK button on your browser. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin. Lots of people and companies with lots more money than I have do. This was written for fun (well, maybe not _fun_, considering the content), and I receive no profit for it besides the comments of the readers (Revies :nudge nudge hint hint: ).

On with the fic!

_/^\v/^\v/^\v/O\v/^\v/^\v/^\_   
  
  


READ THE WARNING BEFORE PROCEEDING FURTHER   
Tatsu Rokujou   
Chapter 6   
By [Lady Shorinai][1]

  
  
  
  
  
  


//She couldn't move. She couldn't feel anything restraining her, but she couldn't move. There was nothing holding her up; there was nothingholding her down. It was like she was floating in nothingness, or trapped in stone.

Something brushed against her leg. She automatically—and unsuccessfully—tried to jerk away from it. The thing moved away. Then more things, too many to count, grabbed at her, pushed inside her.

She couldn't move, couldn't see, couldn't scream.

No! Stop, please! Please!!>>//

Her eyes snapped open, the cry strangled in her throat. There was a quiet rapping on her bedroom door.

"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin's voice came to her. "Are you awake yet?"

It was a moment before she could trust herself to speak without screaming. "Hai. I'm awake." She pushed herself up until she was sitting.

"The furo is hot, and breakfast will be ready soon de gozaru."

"Arigatou." She listened to him walk down the corridor, then pressed a hand to her face. Another dream. Kami-sama(23), it's been two months and more. Why won't they stop? I just want to forget it ever happened.>> Kaoru slowly got to her feet, half expecting a soreness between her legs that never came. With a weary sigh, she folded and put away her futon. Tying her yukata more tightly around her ,she made her way to the bathroom.

_/^\v/O\v/^\_ 

Cool blue eyes watched Kaoru walk to the bathroom through the kitchen window. Even inside her own walls he hated to have her out of his sight. For weeks after she returned he'd slept outside her bedroom door and shadowed her movements around the house. Even now, he still watched her, alert for potential threats.

Though his eyes had finally faded from amber, neither were they violet. Instead, they were a hard blue; caring but still cautious.

Kaoru was not at ease in her own home.

Kenshin remained wary.

_/^\v/O\v/^\_ 

Yahiko was waiting at the table when Kaoru came in. Kenshin had refused to start serving breakfast without her there, so the boy had little choice other than to wait. He didn't really mind it, though he would never let her know that; she'd been strangely subdued since her return. Her characteristic flashes of anger were fewer and shorter, she jumped at shadows, seemed to feel a little uneasy around Kenshin, and didn't eat very much.

Kaoru, freshly-scrubbed and in clean clothes with some tendrils of still-damp hair clinging to the sides of her face, came in and sat down a few minutes after the boy had. Her baths had gotten shorter and shorter since her return but she took so many that she must spend hours in the water eery day. "Ohayo," she softly intoned.

"Ohayo de gozaru," Kenshin replied as he handed her her rice bowl.

"Ohayo," Yahiko returned, digging into his breakfast. He rarely called her 'busu' anymore; the few times he had since her return she'd frozen up and then quietly left, locking herself in her room. Yahiko found it so disturbing he assigned himself 1000 practice swings as punishment.

He was just shoveling the last of his meal into his mouth when he looked over at Kaoru again. She'd barely touched her food. She stared blankly at her hands as they poked her chopsticks into her meal, and coming up empty each time. The boy glanced over at Kenshin to see if the redhead had noticed her behavior.

Kenshin was watching her from under half-lowered lids as he ate. He finished his rice and set down his chopsticks, then looked pointedly her barely-touched meal. "Aren't you hungry, Kaoru-dono?" His voice held a gentle reproach.

Kaoru tried unsuccessfuly to stifle a sigh and mechanically ate nearly half of her food. Kenshin and Yahiko exchanged glances as she set down her chopsticks. It was the boy's turn now.

"You're gonna have to eat more than that if you wanna keep up with me," Yahiko teased.

Kaoru smiled back at him with a hint of her old sisterly—and teacherly—playful maliciousness. "I don't think it'll be too hard to keep up with someone who's doing 500 practice strokes." As he launched into his traditional protests, she absently picked up her bowl and finished her rice. Setting the empty dish down, she stood. "Yahiko! Outside! 700 strokes, now!"

There wasn't much heat behind the words, but the boy went anyway with a token amount of grumbling. Kaoru followed, a small smile on her face. When she was out of sight, Kenshin cleared away the dishes.

It's good that she's starting to relax. But why is it taking so _long_? She's been back months now, but still won't tell me why she's so upset. What did they do to her?>> In the kitchen, he watched the two through the window as he washed the dishes. The ankle-deep snow showed the tracks Yahiko left as he changed stances. Kaoru was standing to one side of her student, watching him, arms crossed and shouting at him. Yahiko, trying to keep the mood up, was shouting back at her.

Better. Slowly better, but better.>>

_/^\v/O\v/^\_ 

Kaoru was trying not to shiver. Winter usually didn't bother her, and this one had been mild so far. True, she hadn't been eating much lately, but she shouldn't have lost enough weight for that to make a difference. Not that it looks like I'm losing weight.>> The cold was seeping into her feet and climbing her legs. Though it was cold out, her upper body felt flushed. Maybe it's from shouting. But I never had a problem with _that_ before, either.>>

Yahiko's shinai wobbled. Kaoru hit him on the top of the head with her own. "You call that a swing? Do it again!"

"It's better than you can do!"

"One hundred more!" she ordered as she began matching strokes with him.

_/^\v/O\v/^\_ 

Yahiko wasn't happy with their argument, exactly, but it was a sign theat she was feeling closer to normal. Still, he didn't like it when she hassled on him to do his work.

"Hmph!" he muttered under his breath. "She's feeling so sorry for herself she can't even do a full set of practice reps."

She struck his head again. "I heard that! Another 50!" She resumed her own practice.

_/^\v/O\v/^\_ 

I am not dizzy! I'm _not_! Can't finish one set my foot. I've been doing kendo since before he even knew what a sword _was_!>> She set her mouth to run on automatic, responding to Yahiko's comments without thinking, and concentrated on finishing the set with perfect strokes.

She was lightheaded and hot when she was done, but she had matched the boy swing for swing and remark for remark. "I'm going to take a bath," Kaoru announced as she went to put away her shinai. "Yahiko, clean the dojo." After taking a fresh yukata from her room, she again made her way to the bath house. It took all her concentration not to stumble as she made her way to the small building. Once inside with the door closed she managed to turn a collapse into an ungraceful seat upon the floor. She took deep shuddering breaths, refusing to let herself hyperventilate.

A few minutes later, when she could trust her legs to hold her again, she stood, undressed, and doused herself with a few buckets of cold water in rapid succession. The chill on her cooling skin would have been enough to start her shivering if her cold feet hadn't made her already. With little more than a cursory scrub at her skin, she climbed into the warm furo. She closed her eyes tightly and gripped her upper arms hard, doing her best not to think about the feel of the small waves in the bath moving against her skin.

It's only water, just water. Clean water. No one's in here, and noone is going to _come_ in here. It's just me; me and my filthy, used body.>> Tears threatened, but didn't come. She hadn't cried since she'd come home from that hell-hole. It was something she was thankful for; if she woke up screaming or collapsed in a sobbing heap, it would make Kenshin and Yahiko worry, then they would undoubtedly try to help her to her room or try to soothe her....

The thought of Kenshin touching her made her shudder.

Before she'd been taken she had cherished the memories of every time his calloused hands brushed her own and the few times his arms held her. Now she wanted nothing more but to shrink away every time he came within the distance she could reach with her shinai, let alone come actually close enough to touch her. She could barely tolerate her own hands scrubbing her skin for a bath or pulling on clothes. She would almost rather have gone without even contemplating touching herself to wash or dress. Only the thought of having to constantly look upon her naked body, with every inch of flesh a reminder of everything she so desperately wanted to forget, kept her from doing so.

When it seemed her body would not betray her weakness, she got out of the water and tied her yukata tightly around herself. The cooler air immediately chilled her skin. It's not that cold out,>> she told herself firmly. You only just got out of the bath, of course you feel cold.>>

As she passed the dojo proper, she heard the rhythmic *thump*s of tabi'd feet hitting the heardwood floor. "I want to dojo to _shine_, Yahiko!" she called in through the door.

"What do you think I'm doing?!" the indignant reply came.

With a smile on her face, she brushed by Kenshin and the laundry basket he was carrying. He must have noticed the smile, because he turned to look at her. "Did you have a good bath, Kaoru-dono?"

She froze at the sound of his voice. Without turning around, she answered "I suppose so." Again silent, she moved off in the direction of her bedroom.

_/^\v/O\v/^\_ 

Kenshin didn't hide his frown as he watched Kaoru's retreating back. She takes so many baths, but never seems happy about them. Yahiko stars to draw her out, like he's always done, but when she sees me she starts hiding again.>> He turned and continued to the washtub. If only she'd tell me what's wrong. If she'd let me help....>> With a sigh, he tied back the sleeves of his purple kimono and began scrubbing clothes. Karu had been going through them faster than usual since her return. These are going to wear thin if she doesn't stop changing so often. I wonder if she's warm enough this morning? The temperature dropped a lot last night.>>

_/^\v/O\v/^\_ 

The comb running through her hair was a welcome distraction, the simple motion unbeleivably soothing. She concentrated on her arms, using their work to stave off the shivers that still threatened. Kaoru counted the strokes, like it was a kendo exercise, tried to make each one exactly like the last, focused on the feel of muscles tightening and relaxing.

When she opened her eyes, her voice was nearly a whisper, her count was in the thousands, and her hair was completely dry. And her feet were asleep. She stood slowly, wincing as her feet tingled as they woke. Picking up a ribbon, she tied her hair back as she rotated her ankles and waited for the pins-and-needles sensation to go away. As soon as she could walk without wincing, Kaoru changed to her kendo giand went out. The laundry wasn't hung in the yard, the dojo was quiet, and the smell of food was coming from the kitchen. She wandered in that direction.

"Konnichiwa, Kaoru-dono. Are you almost ready for lunch?" Kenshin asked when she paused by the kitchen doorway.

"... Mn. Kenshin, where's Yahiko?"

"He went to the Akabeko when he finished cleaning. Is there something you needed him to do, de gozaru ka?"

"No. Just wondering. Thank you. How long will lunch be?"

"Another few minutes."

"Thank you."

"Doo itashimashite(24)."

Lunch was a quiet meal, with Kaoru giving short replies to Kenshin's few soft-spoken questions. Unconmfortable alone with him, she finished eating quickly, not even noticing the unusually large portions that he'd given to her. As soon as she'd cleared her dishes she excused herself to the dojo. I can't believe I'm still cold! Some practice will warm me up.>> Taking a shinai from the racks, she positioned herself in the middle of the floor. She spent a minute to find her balance. _No_. I am _not_ dizzy>> she reminded herself firmly. Ruthlessly, she threw herself into a mid-length kata that she hadn't practiced in two weeks. Before she was halfway through it, she was hot and sweaty and the floor seemed to want to come outr from under her feet. I am _not_ dizzy. I _can_ finish this.>>

Only she couldn't. The last turn was too forceful; she lost her balance. Shaking hands dropped the shinai as she dropped clumsily to the floor. Her breath was coming in pants and gasps and blacknes threatened to overwhelm her vision. As carefuly as she could, she laid down fully on the wood floor. Blinking rapidly, Kaoru focused on ther lungs, forced them to take slower, deep breaths. Before too long both her vision and breathing were back to normal. And she was cold again.

I hope the furo's still warm,>> she thought wearily as she pushed to her feet. I'm so tired of this—then will it stop?>> Replacing the shinai in the rack, she started heading back toward the bath house.

_/^\v/O\v/^\_ 

Wary blue eyes watched Kaoru exit the dojo. She's headed to take another bath. It''s a good thing I put more wood on the fire or it would be too cold for a bath to be healthy by now.>>

When her slow, deliberate steps made her disappear into the small building, Kenshin left his self-assigned post. Sure, swift, and silent, his footsteps carried him quickly through the house. If he had spent the time to think it, the ease with which the stealth he had used as a hitokiri returened to him would have been some cause for distress. As things stood, he barely noticed.

He collected a dry yukata from Kaoru's room and followed her path to the bath house. At the door, he stopped and knocked. "Kaoru-dono?" He heard the splashing of water inside still, but no response came. His eyes narrowed slightly. She grows more and more silent towards me. Why won't you tell me what's wrong?>> Carefully, he kept both his worry and his frustration from his voice. "Kaoru-dono; I brought a yukata for you. I'm leaving it by the door."

Still, there was no answer.

With an inaudible sigh, Kenshin set the folded garment on the floor and turned to go back to the main house. He re-entered the kitchen and took out some vegetables for slicing. The counter was by the window, so his position would allow him to perform both tasks of watching for Kaoru's emergence and beginning to prepare supper. Even if the young woman displayed virtually no appetite, Yahiko should be back in just a few hours and would undoubtedly complain that he was starving. A wistful smile unknowingly graced the redhead's face. He _is_ a growing boy, after all. It should only be expected that he have a good appetite. Now, if we can just get Kaoru-dono to regain her old one....>> The smile vanished back into his coolly calm mask. A few minutes later, the vegetables went into the pickling jar and he checked to make sure there were still a few fish in the kitchen. Hmm. Only two fish. It's a food thing we still have some tofu. I'll have to go shopping in the morning.>>

"Tadaima!" Yahiko's voice came from the front of the house.

"Okaeri," Kenshin responded. A minute later, the boy was standing in the kitchen doorway. He inhaled deeply.

"Mm. Smells good. If _that_ deosn't make Kaoru hungry, I don't know what will." Yahiko saved Kenshin from having to reply by asking "Where is she, anyway?"

"The bath."

"Again? She's gonna turn into a fish if she keeps taking this many."

"Don't let her hear you say that." The boy rolled his eyes. "Why are you home so early?"

"Lunch was slow, so Tae-san figured tonight would be too. She and Tsubame-chan should be able to handle it."

"Ah." Movement caught Kenshin's eye. He glanced out the window. "She's out. The water should still be warm if you want a bath."

"Arigatou." Yahiko removed himself fom Kenshin's undisputed territory. Blue eyes watched him go down the corridor. When his and Kaoru's paths crossed Kenshin saw a bit of her old spark as she ordered him to the dojo.

Better. Slowly better.>>   
  


To Be Continued

Please, Review!!! Onegai shimasu!

_/^\v/^\v/^\v/O\v/^\v/^\v/^\_ 

Oi, this took _forever_! Y'know, I figured I'd have this chapter out midway through January? Well, I hope it was worth the wait, and I hope chapter 7 doesn't take as long. ^_^; R&R, please!

If you're _still_ wondering what the title means, I can give you the translations of the individual words, but I'm pretty sure it doesn't actually make sense.   
tatsu - dragon   
rokujou - the six emotions of joy, anger, sorrow, pleasure & love, and hatred

(23) Sprirts, God   
(24) You're welcome.   


   [1]: mailto:shorinai@yahoo.com



End file.
